But Baby it's Cold Outside
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Jackie and Hyde are together, but it's a secret. What happens when they get caught and have to explain everything from the beginning.
1. baby it's cold ouside

_Baby it's Cold Outside_

"I have to go." Jackie said as she started to get out of bed.

Hyde grabbed on to her waist and pulled her back down saying, "It's to cold."

Jackie giggled and tried to get out of Hyde's grasp. "Of course it's cold. It's the middle of winter."

Hyde put his face in the nape of her neck and muttered, "I don't want you walking home in the snow. Besides you're perfectly fine right here, in my bed, naked."

Jackie giggled and got out of his grasp. She heard Hyde sigh and she said, "My mom will get suspicious. So will Eric, Mr. Forman, and Mrs. Forman…I don't want to, but I have to go."

Hyde watched as she ran about the room to find her clothes. He loved when he was alone with her. She acted like herself around him, and only him. She was really a huge fan of Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, and ACDC. He loved that she knew about Joy Division too. Donna didn't even know who they were. He even found out that she really hated shopping and make up. She even told him her real thoughts about marriage. That it was the only thing to do when you're drunk, if you're trapped, or if you found your soul mate and loved them unconditionally. He was also surprised when he found out how smart Jackie really is. She only told him that she got a better SAT score then Donna did. (Which was 1230 I think) After Hyde did a bit of persuading to make her tell him, she did. Hyde was shocked to find out that Jackie got a 1350 score on her SATs.

Hyde walked over to his record player and put on 'Baby it's Cold Outside.'

Hyde walked over to Jackie and put his arms around her waist from behind and whispered the lyrics in her ear as they played.

"Is this your way of telling me to stay? Cause I got to tell you, it's very…Cheesy." Jackie giggled as she tried to fix her shirt. All the while Hyde was distracting her with his singing in her ear.

"_Damn him and his sexy voice…Come on Jackie, you got to stay strong. He can't win this time."_ She thought to herself while trying to ignore the feeling of Hyde's hot breath near her ear.

"But baby it's cold outside." He sung in her ear quietly as she shivered slightly against him.

Jackie walked to Hyde's dresser and got out one of his shirts while putting hers in the bottom drawer. He gave Jackie her own drawer because she spends a lot of nights in his place, and she needs a new outfit for the next day so they wouldn't get caught.

You see, Jackie and Hyde have a secret relationship. When they're around every one else they act like they hate each other, but when they're alone they are really affectionate towards each other. They never thought that their friends would approve, and Jackie thought it best to keep it secret because Hyde and Jackie both have reputations to uphold. She's a cheerleader and he's a rebel. Even though Jackie's only a cheerleader because her mom makes her do it. Hyde was the only person she told about her true self. They both acted completely different around each other then they do with other people.

She put on her favorite Led Zeppelin shirt that went right down to her thighs. Hyde stared at her in hungry manner.

"How do you expect me to let you go when you're wearing that, and only that?" Hyde said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her tight, again.

Jackie giggled and slapped at his hands around her torso and said, "Steven. You have to let me go. People will start to suspect something, and Donna is already noticing the ring line on my finger."

"As your fiancé, (I bet you didn't see that one coming) I forbid you to leave…You already used that when you made me help Eric with his stupid Donna problems. Now it's my turn, so stay." Hyde said as picked Jackie up off her feet and walked backwards with her to his bed.

Jackie was on her back against Hyde's chest, so she turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and said, "So, when are we actually going to tell them. I mean, graduation is next month." (In this story Jackie is the same age as everyone and they are going to graduate together)

"I was kinda thinking of breaking it to them gently. Telling them that I was drunk, and that you tricked me into marrying you." Hyde said with obvious sarcasm.

Jackie giggled and slapped his chest in attempt to get him to be serious. "I'm serious Steven. It's bad enough that I can't even wear the ring in public. And I know you won't actually tell them the real story of how you proposed to me."

Hyde smiled as he remembered how he proposed to Jackie. It was about a month ago

_Flashback:_

Jackie snuck out of her house and met up with Hyde outside of the Formans garage. "I am so excited to see Alice Cooper. He is like a god. You know, it's a good thing that Donna, Eric, Michael, and Fez are all afraid of Alice Cooper." Jackie after she walked over to Hyde and gave him a quick kiss.

Hyde smiled nervously and said, "Yeah. Alice Cooper is awesome."

Jackie noticed he was nervous and said, "Steven, are you ok? You seem nervous."

For the first time ever, Hyde used his Zen when they were alone to hide his nervousness. "No I'm fine."

Jackie smiled at him and gave him a long and meaningful kiss. Hyde responded to it and deepened it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing.

"Ok. We're gonna be late if we don't leave right now." Jackie said after reluctantly breaking the kiss.

Hyde smiled at her and opened her door in a mocking gentlemen way. "Madam."

Jackie laughed, jokingly curtsied and said, "Thank you sir."

Hyde chuckled and closed the door after she got in.

He walked to his side of the door, but stopped right before he opened it. He checked his pocket for the little black box in it. Hyde sighed and thought, _"Ok. This is it. Relax Hyde, be Zen man. Zen."_

He shook his head hoping to get rid of his nerves. He opened the door and looked at Jackie for a few seconds.

"What?" Jackie asked with a smile.

Hyde just smiled and said, "You're beautiful."

He would only be a sappy gut when he was around her. And he hated that she had that effect on him. She didn't even care if he didn't say "I love you" all the time, or give her presents. In fact, Hyde gave Jackie a pair of earrings for there ten month anniversary.

She didn't even ask for anything. Jackie really threw away all the presents she got from people, except Hyde. She got him some new aviator glasses because his old ones were getting scratched up. She didn't want him to throw them away because she loved those glasses.

Anyways. On the way to the concert they talked about the Pink Floyd movie that was coming out in a next month. It was a nice conversation, and Hyde was glad that she wanted to go with him to see it.

When they got to the concert, they were glad that they weren't late. Hyde took Jackie's hand and they went inside.

Jackie was really excited and she tried her best to hide it. She did pretty well, until the concert started. Alice Cooper came out with a giant skeleton behind him. They played one of Jackie's favorite songs of there's and she was screaming in joy. Hyde watched her in amusement.

"Hello Point Place. It's great to be here. We just played Feed My Frankenstein. I hope you in joy the concert.

An hour later the concert was almost over. "You guys have been a great audience, we're gonna play our favorite song to end this great night. It's called Poison." Alice Cooper said as they started Jackie's favorite song.

"_This is it. Ok. Here it goes."_ Hyde thought to himself as he patted the box in his pocket. He watched her for a second as had her eyes closed and was moving her head in a daze.

"Jackie." Hyde said as she turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah?" She asked with a smile as she slowly opened her eyes.

Hyde took off his glasses looked at her with nervous showing every where. "I love you."

Jackie smiled at him and said, "I love you too…Are you sure you're ok? You've been nervous since 'School's out for the Summer' and that's one of you're favorite songs."

Hyde took his hand in his and said, "Remember when you told me that people should get married unless they have to, or they found their soul mate."

Jackie looked at him with a skeptical look and said, "Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure that you're my soul mate. You're the coolest and most awsomest girl I have ever met." Hyde said while looking into her eyes intently.

Jackie looked at him confused and asked, "Steven what are getting at?"

Hyde took a box out of his pants pocket and said, "What I'm getting at is…"

Jackie went wide eyed and gasped slightly when Hyde got down on one knee and said, "Jackie. Will you marry me?"

Hyde opened the box to reveal a ring with a gold band and a single diamond stone on it.

Jackie stared down at the ring in awe and then looked back at Hyde and said, "Oh my god…Yes… Or course I'll marry you Steven."

Hyde smiled at her and his nervousness disappeared when he put the ring on Jackie's finger. "I thought you would say no because the ring didn't have a huge diamond on it."

Jackie smiled and said, "I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Well…Second best." She said while looking at Hyde with a smirk on her face.

Hyde chuckled and said, "I know this wasn't very romantic or anything though." He looked over at the band playing as they were almost finished with their last song of the night.

"No…Steven this is the only place I would ever want to become engaged. This is so romantic, and it's during my favorite song." Jackie said as she put her arms around Hyde's neck.

Hyde smirked and kisses her passionately while everyone around them was screaming in joy as Alice Cooper was finishing his last note to the song that Jackie and Hyde would remember forever.

_End of Flashback:_

Hyde smirked as he remembered their first night engaged.

Jackie slapped him on the chest and said, "I know what that smirk is for. That might have been an awesome night. But I never got to ask you this one question."

Hyde looked at her with a little smile and said, "Ask away."

Jackie laid her head on his chest and asked, "Why did you think I would say no because the ring wasn't very big?"

Hyde raised his eyebrows and said, "I wasn't expecting that. But, I thought that you wanted a big ring with a huge diamond on because that's what you tell everyone."

Jackie looked at him confused and said, "Steven. I make all my jewelry. I only said that because everyone was around and I had to keep them thinking that I'm spoiled…I love it."

Hyde looked at her for a moment before saying, "You know. I just can't get the picture of you wearing the ring and…nothing else out of my head. That night was awesome."

Jackie slapped him on the chest again and said, "Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming."

Hyde looked at her almost challenging her and said, "You can't resist me."

Jackie went dangerously close to his face and said, "You can't resist me either."

Right before her lips were going to touch his, she moved them quickly to his neck and started giving it feathery like kisses.

Hyde groaned and flipped them over so that he was on top. He pinned her arms down on the bed and smiled evilly at her.

"Again Steven? This would be the third time tonight. Usually it's just two. What's up with you today?" Jackie asked as put on a sexy look that made Hyde want to kiss her until her lips were bruised.

Hyde smirked at her and said, "What can I say baby. You're hot and awesome…and I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to resist you."

Jackie giggled and kissed Hyde soundly but it was quickly deepened by Hyde.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and groans. When it was over, Jackie and Hyde fell asleep on top of one another. Unaware that the next morning they would have to explain every thing from the very beginning and some people would be mad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. explanations

_Explanations_

The next morning, Jackie and Hyde were too tired to get out of bed. They stayed in each others arms and slept, considering it was Saturday. They didn't think about waking up, or the people that were upstairs.

Eric walked down to the basement to find Donna already there. "Hello sugar." He said to her as he went to get a Popsicle.

Donna giggled slightly and said, "Hey. Have you seen Hyde?"

Eric looked at her for a second before looking around the room in confusion before saying, "He's probably back there with Kat Peterson. We are graduating pretty soon, and maybe he wants to nail her again before the schools done. I here she's pretty good."

Donna smacked him on the arm. Eric had grabbed his arm in pain and emphasized the word, "Heard."

Donna looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "Just the fact that you listened should be enough."

Eric looked at his watch with wide eyes and said, "Wow. It's almost one o clock. Hyde should be sitting in his usual seat. And wear the hell is Kelso or Fez?"

"They went to get lunch…But I've been here since ten o clock…Oh god. You don't think he had an accidental drug overdose, do you?" Donna said after having a big realization.

Eric's eyes widened, _"It is a possibility. Hyde has been really happy lately. Maybe he's been on some heavy drugs."_ Eric thought to himself before he ran to Hyde's room scared.

Donna ran with him. Eric tried to burst the door down by running up to it. But after a few tries, Donna pushed him out of the way and knocked the door down.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Eric screamed like a girl after they entered the room.

Donna went wide eyed and yelled, "What the hell."

Hyde looked up from his comfortable spot against Jackie and said, "Oh crap." He nuzzled his head back in Jackie's neck as she started to put Hyde's t-shirt on.

And to make matters worse. Red and Kitty came in the room after hearing Eric scream.

"Oh my god, what is going on here?" Kitty asked after she and Red came in the room. Steven and Jackie just looked at each other and smiled nervously at the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Maybe now is the time." Jackie said after every one left the room to let Jackie and Hyde get dressed.

Hyde looked at her for a second before going over to her and giving her a kiss. "Yeah. It was gonna come sometime. I just thought that it was gonna be in a few months, or something like that."

They both got dressed and before they went out of the room, Hyde stopped Jackie and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow…What was that for?" Jackie asked after they broke apart.

Hyde put his glasses on while saying, "I might not get to do that out there...I love you."

Jackie smiled at him and said, "I love you too." She took a deep breath and walked out of Hyde's room holding his hand for support.

"Explain your self young man." Kitty said after Jackie and Hyde walked out.

Jackie and Hyde sighed before Hyde said, "Jackie and I are together."

Eric and Donna gasped while Kitty caught her eye on something. "Jackie. What's that on your finger?"

Eric and Donna looked at Jackie's finger and gasped again. "Yeah Jackie, what is that?" Donna asked as she walked behind Kitty.

Jackie looked at her finger and saw her engagement ring. She yelped and said, "Oh no. I forgot to take it off." She said more to Hyde then the rest of the people in the basement.

"Oh no, you asked her to marry you. Great, and here I thought you weren't a dumbass." Red said before leaving the basement to finish his paper.

Hyde smiled nervously to everyone. And to make matters even worse. Kelso and Fez walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kelso asked as he and Fez were still stuffing food in their mouths.

Eric walked over to them and pointed to Jackie while saying, "The Devil and Hyde are together. And, they're engaged apparently. Something has happened to the space time continuum." Eric started pacing around the room.

After Eric finished his sentence, Kelso and Fez were spitting the food out of their mouths.

"What? When did this start?" Fez said after sitting down in a chair to keep him from falling down.

Kelso was still standing up in shock. Donna walked over to Hyde with curiosity and asked, "Yeah. When did this thing start? Last month?" She tried to make a guess but was way off.

Jackie looked at Hyde nervously before he said, "Four years ago."

Every one stared at them in shock and Kelso squeaked out a, "How? We didn't even know Jackie yet."

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other as they remembered how they first got together.

_Flashback:_

It was the gang's summer before ninth grade, 1975, and they didn't know Jackie yet.

She didn't know anything about Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti (I think that's how you spell it) or Fez.

Jackie was going see her favorite movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She was really excited, even though she has seen it four times already.

She was all dressed up for it as usual, and like last time she was going to dance on the stage.

Jackie loved that, she thought it was really fun. She didn't know that Steven Hyde was also going to see the show though.

When the Time Warp came on, Jackie went up to the stage and danced the Time Warp again. She didn't see Hyde looking at her intently as she danced with the rest of the people.

After the show was done, Jackie got up out of her seat and came face to face with the chest of Steven Hyde. He was still taller then her, even back then.

"Hi." He said a little nervous.

Jackie moved back a little bit and said, "Hi…I'm Jackie."

Hyde looked at her for a second before coming back to his senses and saying, "I'm Steven." He didn't know why he told her his first name. It just came out.

After a few seconds of looking at her Jackie giggled and said, "Are you gonna say something, or just stare at me?"

Hyde looked down in embarrassment for a second. He didn't quite develop his Zen yet, it was still in the making. He looked back up at her and said, "I saw you dancing up there."

Jackie gasped with laughter and said, "Oh god. I must have looked so funny."

Hyde looked at her and smiled. "Yeah you did. But it was cool…You wanna get something to eat." He said the last part kind of quickly though.

Before Jackie could answer, a man behind them said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little meeting. But some of us have to leave."

Jackie and Hyde both forgot that they were holding up a line of people waiting to get out of the aisle.

"Oh. Sorry." Jackie said as she moved out of the way, pushing against Hyde to move.

He moved too, but was still touching Jackie at the same time. He held his breath slightly as she pushed against his chest. Jackie looked up at his eyes after they moved.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Jackie said after she averted her eyes from Hyde's for a moment.

Hyde looked at her and smiled while saying, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Jackie looked at him with a smile and said, "Sure."

They went to the Hub and had their first date. They talked, and laughed for a few hours until it was time for Jackie to go home.

"I should go. It's getting late." Jackie said as she started gathering up to leave.

Hyde watched her gather her things, and when she stood up he did too. "Can I walk you home?" He said before stopping the words that came out of his mouth. _"Damn, what is wrong with me?"_ He thought to himself as he and Jackie started walking to the door.

"Sure." Jackie said with a smile as she and Hyde started walking to her house.

"You never told me what kind of music you like." Hyde stated as he and Jackie were walking.

Jackie looked up at the night sky while saying, "Joy Division, Alice Cooper, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin of course, ACDC, and other various rock n roll bands."

Hyde stared at her and said, "I love those bands. I can't believe you like Joy Division too, Donna doesn't even know who they are."

Jackie looked at him confused and said, "Donna?"

Hyde waved his hand in a non coherent manor and said, "Just a friend of mine."

They soon got to Jackie's house and Hyde stared at it in shock.

"Yeah I know. I hate it, it's always empty too. I give the maids nights off because I can do their work, but there is the butler. He's kinda like a father." Jackie said trying to convince herself in her last sentence.

Hyde looked at her and said, "Wow."

Jackie smiled at him and said, "This was fun…I guess I'll see you around. Bye Steven."

After Jackie turned around, Hyde grabbed her arm and swung her back around to meet his face.

He gave her a passionate kiss that Jackie melted into. They stood there kissing for a few minute, before Hyde's lips began to travel down her jaw and he attached them to her neck.

Sucking and biting, while Jackie moaned and groaned.

They had never done anything like this before. They were only 14 or 15, but they couldn't stop.

Hyde was surprised when Jackie started leading him in the house, but he didn't argue.

The rest of their night was filled with loud moans and grunts. For both of them it was their first time, but they were at it almost until four in the morning.

The next morning Hyde asked Jackie to be with him, and of course she said yes.

_End of Flashback:_

"Oh My God, you guys had sex after your first date. You were 14 or 15, or…whatever" Donna said after they finished telling the story.

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other and Hyde smirked at her. Jackie giggled at him.

"Wait a minute…What was Jackie doing at the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Eric asked after he remembered the beginning of the story.

Jackie looked down and said, "Ok. Maybe I've lied to you guys about me."

Fez jumped up from his chair and went over to Jackie. "Oh my beautiful goddess, don't worry. Fez is open for business."

Fez tried to kiss Jackie, but Hyde pulled him away, and hit him on the arm and asked, "Fez, what the hell are you doing?"

Fez got up and said, "I did what I naturally do when I see a girl vulnerable."

Hyde shook his head and sat back down next to Jackie.

"What were you saying Jackie." Donna asked after she shook her head in disgust at Fez.

Jackie looked at Donna and said, "Well…I'm basically the complete opposite of what you guys think I am. I hate shopping, and makeup. Just thinking about it makes me sick." She shuddered and the thought of it.

"You see Donna. Jackie is just like you…Only cooler…and a little hotter." Hyde said after he put his arm around Jackie in a protective way.

Kelso was still standing, even more shocked from the story they just heard. He put a confused look on and asked, "How has your guy's sex life been since then…I mean, when did it die down, the second month?" He took a guess at the end, hopping it was right.

Jackie looked at Hyde as he put a smirk on his face. She gave him a look saying, "You say it."

Hyde looked at Kelso with a smirk as he said, "It hasn't died down. We do it two times a day, six days a week."

Every one in the room gasped. Jackie hit Hyde in the chest and said, "You didn't have to give that much detail."

Everyone in the room was still shocked, but Eric stood up and said, "Ok. We need to talk."

"Oh no, Forman are you breaking up with us." Hyde said as he put a hand over his heart in a mocking way.

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "I'm serious. You need to come with me and Donna."

Fez stood up and put his hands on his hips while saying, "What about us. We need to know about these things too you know."

They all ignored Fez and Kelso's attempts to bring them along, but they went up to Eric's room anyways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter will have the conversation in Eric's bedroom, and some more memories will be told.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. oh dear god

_Oh Dear God_

Jackie and Hyde were currently being pulled up the stairs into Eric's bedroom. They got in there and were pushed down on the bed in sitting position next to each other.

"What the hell." Donna said after a second of silence in the room.

Hyde smiled nervously and said, "Well it's nice that you guys finally know…How's about we just put this awkwardness behind us and go grab a beer."

Hyde started to get up, but Jackie pulled him back down saying, "Steven, they deserve to know…Besides, they'll probably hurt us if we don't tell them."

Eric nodded his head and said, "You bet we will…I mean…Donna will."

Donna nodded her head and started to pace the room while saying, "Ok. So you guys had SEX after you first date…You have a very incredibly good sex life…You guys are engaged, and apparently have been together for four years……I can't believe this, when were you two planning on telling us?"

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other nervously and Hyde looked back at them and said, "Graduation."

Donna gasped while Eric just stared at them in shock and asked, "If you guys are getting married, where are you going to live. You can't live in Hyde's record shop, and you can't live here if you're married…So, HA."

Jackie buried her head in Hyde's shoulder. Hyde put on his Zen and answered, "We already have an apartment. We were going to move the rest of my stuff in after graduation; Jackie's stuff is already there. We just needed to keep some of my stuff here because Kitty would get suspicious and I need to sleep here sometimes so you guys wouldn't get suspicious."

Donna almost fell over at news, and Eric was breathing heavily.

"Oh god…Oh god…Oh god…" Eric said as he started to slightly hyperventilate.

Hyde rolled his eyes and tried to hold his smile when he felt Jackie chuckle against him. "Calm down Forman. It's not like you won't ever see us again. It's just that I won't live here; I'll be living in an apartment with Jackie in Point Place. So clam down." Hyde said after he hid his smile completely. He might have to be a little bit more open about him and Jackie, but he still had his Zen to uphold.

At the moment, Donna was pacing the room, and Eric was staring at Hyde and Jackie as if they were aliens. "Eric will please stop looking at us like that. It's making me uncomfortable." Jackie said as she leaned her head on Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde looked at her and smiled at her in there secret way. Ever since Jackie started hanging out with them, they developed a secret way to communicate. They could say I love you with there eyes, and a special look that said everything.

Hyde looked back up at Donna and Eric to see them staring at them again. "If you guys are done, can we leave? You haven't said anything for a while." Hyde said as he pulled Jackie up with him.

Donna walked over to them quickly and pushed them back down while saying, "Oh no. You're not getting out of this that easily. You guys are going to tell us how this little scam started, and how you tricked us."

Jackie rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. It really did start when we were fourteen…….and we did really had sex after our first date. Steven said that he wanted to hang out with me more after our fifth month of dating. So HE decided that I was going to have to date Michael for a while, and then dump him after I got your friend ships…Unfortunately, I had to still act because of my stupid mother. I only got Donna, and then I had to whine and nag to get to this point. I sounded so annoying…but it was all Steven's idea."

Jackie pointed at Hyde after her last statement and moved behind him to hide from any accusations. Hyde chuckled as she moved behind him like a little puppy.

"So you've been lying to us since we met you? And what do you mean act?" Donna asked as she looked over Hyde to see Jackie.

"Have you ever met my mother?" Jackie asked as she buried her head in the back of Hyde's shirt.

When Eric and Donna shook their heads Jackie continued saying, "There's a reason. She won't allow me to be friends with anyone who is not a cheerleader or a jock. I didn't take her seriously, but when she met Steven she hit me. So I didn't want her to know about you guys, and Steven almost hit her. So, I've been following her rules and I've been a cheerleader. That's another reason that I want to move. Keep in mind; this is all STEVEN'S idea."

"How did that go?" Eric asked a bit intrigued.

Jackie looked over Hyde's shoulder and asked, "How did what go?"

Donna moved forward and said, "How did Hyde meeting your mother go?"

Jackie buried her head into Hyde's back again. Hyde sighed and started, "It wasn't a moment that I would want to happen again. Well, at least not the beginning."

_Flashback:_

Jackie and Hyde were currently in her bedroom, in Jackie's house. They were on her bed and facing each other.

Jackie's real room has light blue wall paper, every spot covered with a poster or a picture, a swinging bed, and the pictures were of her and Hyde at concerts and them in her room just hanging out and kissing. Some other pictures were of her and the gang, and in everyone no one noticed Hyde and Jackie always next to each other in pictures.

They were currently lying on Jackie's bed facing each other while playing with each others hands.

"You need to go; my mother's going to be home from France in a few minutes." Jackie said as she snuggled into Hyde.

Hyde smiled and said, "You're kinda making it hard for me to go, and after having sex I tend to like relaxing for a few minutes."

Jackie snuggled up closer to Hyde and he wrapped his arms around her.

Jackie and Hyde were to concerned with each other, that they didn't hear the front door open. Or the sounds of feet stepping on stairs, or the sound of Jackie's door open.

After a second of no sounds, they heard a screech. Hyde shot up and looked around the room before his eyes went to Jackie's mother at the door.

Jackie slowly got up after she felt Hyde move. After she was fully sitting, her eyes went wide at the sight of her mother.

"Mother." Jackie said as she pulled the sheets higher to cover her body more.

Jackie's mom walked over to the bed and said, "Who the hell are you?"

Hyde looked at the scared Jackie for a second before saying, "I'm Hyde, Mrs. Burkhart."

She looked at Hyde with angry eyes and asked, "What are you doing in bed with my daughter?"

Jackie started to breath a little heavier and Hyde gulped as he said, "I'm her boyfriend?"

Hyde realized that it came out as a question more then a statement.

Jackie's mom went wide eyed and looked at Jackie while saying, "I warned you."

Jackie gasped as her mother slapped her on the face. She put her hand on her cheek after, she didn't cry though. Jackie never cried unless she had to act.

Hyde stood up (He's wearing boxers). He went in front of Jackie to protect her from another slap.

"Now… I want him gone. I've made my point, I mean it too. You aren't allowed to hang around his type. I'm going to Vegas for the week, and when I come back there should be no trace of him ever being here." Jackie's mom said as she fixed her hair and smiled.

Jackie could see Hyde tense up, and she was afraid that he was going to hit her mom. Not that she would really mind, but that would make matters worse.

Jackie grabbed his hand as her mother walked out of the room. "Steven."

Hyde looked at her and his hands immediately went to cup her face. He kissed her cheek and asked, "Are you ok?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at his concern and said, "I'm fine. Are YOU ok, you looked like you were about to hit my mother."

Hyde smiled nervously and said, "I wanted to, but I don't hit girls…How come you didn't hit her back?"

Jackie giggled and said, "You know I don't like to hit people…Kelso however, I make that exception for."

Hyde chuckled and said, "I should go, you mother might come back in here."

Jackie smirked and brought her lips to Hyde's neck while saying, "I'm not letting you out of this bed until six o clock tomorrow. It's MY turn to have my way with you. Screw my mother."

Hyde smirked at her as he pushed her down against the bed, pinning her arms above her head. He started to kiss her neck while saying, "We'll just see about that."

Jackie moaned and said, "No fair. You're stronger then me."

Hyde chuckled and said, "Looks like I'm going to have my way with you."

Jackie smiled in defeat and leaned up to kiss him.

_End of Flashback:_

"You guys had sex after you had a fight with your mother." Donna shouted as she stood up.

Hyde rolled his eyes and said, "Louder please. The people in China can't quite hear you."

Donna sat back down and said, "Sorry."

"So what are you really like Jackie?" Eric asked as he started to actually get interested in the story.

Jackie blinked a few times before saying, "I don't really know."

Hyde felt Jackie shiver a bit. It was a little cold in Eric's room, so he motioned for Jackie to sit on his lap. She smile and sat on his lap, his arms immediately going around her stomach and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Jackie giggled when he gave her a light kiss on her sensitive spot.

"Guys……guys……GUYS!" Eric said after Jackie and Hyde completely forgot about Eric and Donna being in the room.

"What?" Hyde asked as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from Jackie's neck. One of his favorite parts of her body, he could kiss it all day if he could. He loved hearing her moan when ever he would suck and bite her neck, it would make all his blood flow to one particular part of his anatomy.

"Jackie didn't answer my question." Eric said as he sunk down a bit scared from the look Hyde was giving him.

Jackie looked up trying to figure something out about herself. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it with a little pout. After a few moments of hard thinking she said, "Oh. I love Star Wars, the Celtics, the Red Sox, the Patriots, Led Zeppelin, Joy Division, Frank Zappa, Alice Cooper, The Who, the Rolling Stones, ACDC, and of course Pink Floyd. I hate cheerleaders, cheerleading, anything pink, disco, and numerous other things, but I don't want to get into that right now…I also like bubble bathes and taking long walks on the beach." Jackie smiled after the last one and then put on an innocent face while leaning into Hyde's touch.

Eric fell of his chair, Donna was in shock, and Hyde was just chuckling.

Jackie looked innocent and confused at the same time while asked, "What?"

Donna pointed a finger at Hyde and said, "What have you done to her?"

Hyde scoffed and said, "I didn't do anything. She was like this when I got her." Jackie giggled as she heard the last part of his sentence.

"We've known Jackie for almost four years; she has never said any of those words in the same sentence. I didn't even know you knew those words." Donna said as she went to help Eric off the ground.

When Eric was standing straight, he stared at Jackie. Hyde noticed this and tightened his hold on Jackie while saying, "Forman. Stop looking at Jackie that way."

Eric was still staring at Jackie while saying, "I'm sorry Hyde. But she's the perfect woman"

Donna punched Eric in the arm, and Eric yelped at the bone crushing contact. "What was that for?" Eric asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Eric. You don't say something like that about someone's fiancé, while your girlfriend is in the room." Donna said as she slapped him on the head.

Eric yelped and said, "She is the perfect woman. She loves sex, Star Wars, awesome music, doesn't care about little stupid things. Jackie's awesome……except for the fact that she's not very smart and cries a lot…but she loves sex, and that is at the top of my list in priorities."

Jackie sighed at Eric's take on her. Hyde noticed this and said, "That's not actually true…Jackie's smarter then all of us, and she never cries."

Jackie turned around with a smile of appreciation on her face. She gave Hyde a kiss on the lips that was gentle and loving.

Donna was a bit confused when she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jackie didn't want the kiss to end, but Hyde broke it to finish telling them that Jackie was the coolest. "She got a 1350 on her SATs, and Jackie never cries…unless she had to make you guys think that she was a spoiled brat that liked to get her way."

Eric was thinking and Donna was in shock from the SATs part. "Wait…you're saying that Jackie…Jackie Burkhart got a better score on her SATs then me……That's impossible, she said that she got a 1020. And Jackie doesn't know how to fake cry. She failed drama."

Jackie put her hands over her face and started crying.

Donna felt extremely guilty and ran to her saying, "I'm sorry Jackie. I didn't mean it. I was just-" She stopped her sentence short when Jackie looked up with a smile on her face and no sign of wet eyes or tears.

Jackie giggled and Hyde chuckled silently. Donna slapped her on the side and Eric was backed up against the wall, scared and confused out of his mind.

"Jackie!" Donna yelled as she hit her again.

Jackie laughed and said, "I'm sorry Donna. But did you really think that was just a stupid cheerleader? ……You really thought that I was just a stupid cheerleader." Jackie stopped laughing after she realized that Donna really did think of her as just a stupid cheerleader.

"I…But……It's your entire fault for making us think that you were one. Why didn't you tell us?" Donna said as she tried to not let all her angry out.

Jackie was about to say something, but Hyde scoffed and said, "You guys are the idiots. We were so obvious. We even built up to a point to show a our relationship just to make it easier for you guys."

"What?" Donna asked completely confused. Eric was still staring at the couple while looking as if he had seen a ghost.

He really wasn't taking any of this very well. If you found out that your best friend was with a girl you believed was related to the devil, would you take it with ease?

Anyways.

Jackie rolled her eyes and said, "Can we tell you the times that we had our secret relationship behind your backs after dinner."

Hyde nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I'm kinda hungry." He picked Jackie up and carried her to the door. Jackie giggled as he picked her up.

"Wait. You can't just leave. You've only answered some of our questions." Donna said as she walked behind the couple.

After Hyde opened the door, he walked out with Jackie still in his arms. Donna was about to go after them, but she noticed Eric on the floor.

Donna rolled her eyes and picked him up the way Hyde was holding Jackie, and walked out of the room after them.

~*~

**Hope you liked that one. I'm sorry it's been a long time since I updated, my computer was broken. Anyways. Jackie and Hyde will revile much more, and there will be a lot of flashbacks. I'm sorry this one didn't have a lot of flashbacks, this chapter was kind of showing how Eric and Donna would be and how they reacted completely after most of the news.**


	4. Truth Time

The Truth

Everyone sat a few feet away from Jackie and Hyde, except Red. He really didn't care that the two of them are a couple; he was just going to have a talk with Hyde after they ate. But everyone else, including Kitty, were staring at the two. "I can't eat if you morons are staring at us." Hyde said as he put his fork down and turned around to face everyone.

Jackie silently giggled when everyone started to move around. Kitty came over to them and sat down next to Jackie. She was quiet for a moment, but after a few seconds she started to cry. Jackie looked at Hyde with raised eyebrows, and he just looked at Kitty with confusion. Red however was just annoyed. "What is it now Kitty?" Red asked as he put his fork down.

"Steven hasn't even graduated and he's moving into his own apartment." Kitty said after a few sniffles.

Red rolled his eyes and put on his comfort voice to say, "Relax Kitty. They're probably going to live right down the street; you can visit them whenever you want."

Jackie looked at Hyde nervously and a tiny bit guilty. Hyde nervously cleared his throat before saying, "Actually. We're moving to New York City."

Gasps and a cry were heard throughout the kitchen. "But you said you were staying in Point Place." Eric said with a choke and a high voice.

"I kinda lied." Hyde said as he shrugged. He didn't really care, and he knew Jackie didn't either, but he also knows that Jackie always agrees with people and tries her hardest to please them. It's like some weird problem that she has, and she can't get rid of it.

"Why can't you just stay here for another year? Eric's staying." Kitty said as he motioned towards Eric, who was trying to hide his humility.

Hyde turned to him amused and asked, "You're staying here with your mommy?"

Eric stuttered for a minute before saying, "I want one year off before getting a job. Is that too much to ask?" He threw his hands in the air.

"It is when that year off is under my roof." Red said before he took a bite of his spaghetti.

Hyde chuckled, and turned back around to his food. Jackie stifled her giggles and took another bite of her food too. The only person that was actually ok with Jackie and Hyde being together, and being engaged, was Red. "How come, when you found out that I asked Donna to marry me, you had steam coming out of your ears for weeks, but you just found out about Jackie and Hyde being engaged for a while, and you're as calm as a clam." Eric said as he got off his stool and had a questioning look on his face.

Red turned to look at him annoyed, he pointed his fork at Eric and said, "Because Hyde has a steady job that pays him more then a dog food factory does. And, they're not complete dumbasses."

Hyde nodded his head and turned back around to face Kelso, Fez, and Donna. Kelso was leaning on the wall, his mouth open, and his eyes were wide while staring at Jackie. Donna was looking at the two of them, trying to figure something out. And Fez, Fez was just staring at Jackie, trying to undress her with his eyes.

"I still can't believe that you guys didn't tell us." Donna said after a few seconds of silence.

Hyde rolled his eyes, and Jackie knew that he was tired of answering their stupid questions. So she answered. "Because we knew that you guys would react this way." Jackie said as she turned around to face them.

"Ok. I can see that this is going to be about something that I don't really care about." Red said as he took Kitty's hand and they left the room. Kitty didn't want to leave, but she could listen through the door.

Donna was going to ask a question, but she saw that Eric was staring at Jackie. "Eric, you got a bit of drool on you." Donna said with an annoyed and irritated voice.

Eric immediately wiped his chin and went over next to Donna, crossing his arms and putting on his angry look. Right before they were going to ask something, Kelso and Fez stepped in front of them saying, "It's our turn to ask them questions; you two already had your chance."

Donna and Eric sighed and sat back down. Hyde and Jackie looked at Kelso and Fez, waiting for them to ask the two of them their stupid questions that they had. "We're going to need some proof of this relationship…kiss." Fez said as he crossed his arms, smiled excitingly, and leaned forward to get a better look.

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses, and Jackie just chuckled while shaking her head. "Fine……When was the last time you guys had sex, and how many times did you do it that night?" Kelso asked with narrowed eyes. He always had a tiny crush on Jackie, but since all hope was lost for him, he just wanted to know every detail and be able to humiliate them a bit.

"Last night, three times." Hyde said quickly, Jackie just put on an innocent face and chuckled. Fez just stomped his foot, irritated that he did get to see it, and Kelso was just utterly surprised.

"Why are you going to New York?" Donna asked. She wanted to ask a sensible question before Fez asked another stupid one.

Hyde looked at Jackie with a tiny smile. She rolled her eyes and said, "I turned down Harvard so I could go to a collage that's closer to you guys. Plus Steven got promoted; he gets to run his own Groves store in New York."

Fez put a hand over his mouth, Kelso's eyes bugged out, Eric gasped and Donna caught him before fainting again. "You turned down Harvard?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

Jackie just nodded her head and said, "Yeah, It was too far away from you guys, so I just said no."

"We had a few choices, but we chose New York because it's not too far from you guys, and it's a nice place to you guys, didn't want you guys to get whiny, and it's got a good place for Jackie to go to collage……So, be grateful." Hyde said as he tried to turn the tables so that he and Jackie could leave. It was a Saturday. They woke up at one o' clock, spent hours explaining some things to Eric and Donna, and they haven't even had sex yet. In Hyde's mind, that's almost a crime.

"How could you do this to us?" Eric asked as he stood up straight.

Jackie blinked twice in confusion and surprised at his sudden outburst. Hyde asked, "Do what?"

"Lie to us for years, and then expect us to understand all of this. You're engaged, have a house, you were going to tell us after Graduation……I can't believe you two." Eric said before he walked out of the sliding door.

Donna was going to go after him, but Jackie stopped her by saying, "I'll go talk to him."

Hyde nodded and said, "That's a good idea actually. I can deal with these idiots." Jackie gave him a little smile before going out the door. Hyde turned towards Kelso and Fez. "Any more questions morons?" He asked as Donna just sat down and stayed quiet.

Jackie saw Eric lying on his car, looking up at the night sky. She lay down next to him, not saying a word. "What do you want?" Eric asked as he kept staring at the sky.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok……I know that we aren't the closest of friends Eric, but you never really gave me a chance…I'm not here to convince you to come back in. I'm only here to see if you're alright." Jackie said with a calm and innocent voice.

Eric looked at her for a second before looking back at the sky. He closed his eyes and said, "Well I'm not, thanks to you."

Jackie rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for ruining your life." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"This isn't funny." Eric said a little irritated as he turned his head to look at her.

Jackie looked at him and said, "Am I laughing?"

"You don't understand. Your best friend isn't leaving to go have a successful life with his awesome girlfriend, while you stay in a hole and rot." Eric said as he sat up but stayed on the car.

Jackie did roll her eyes and yell at him like he expected her to do. Instead, she sat up next to him and said, "You can have a successful life too. You're just choosing to not to. I know that Steven and I are gonna lose our minds if we stay here after graduation……Look. We're really sorry we didn't tell you guys, but it was just easier this way. Plus you all hate me."

"You acted like you were someone else. Maybe if you didn't we could have been friends…I can't believe all the things you two kept from us, all the relationship stuff you could have helped us with." Eric said as he started to get a tiny bit mad at himself and Jackie.

Jackie sighed and said, "We're not asking for your permission, your blessings, or anything like that. Steven and I are together, and you can either accept it, or not. I'm not going to make you, and neither will Steven. You have your own choice, just like how you have your own choice if you want to go to collage or not, or if you want to move out of your parents house."

She was really trying to get through to him, but she wasn't being forceful. After a few seconds Eric said, "You know what. You're right, and after tonight, I'm going to make a decision that will change my life, or at least make it go in a different direction."

Jackie smiled and asked, "So you're ok with me and Steven being engaged?"

Eric sighed and slowly nodded his head with a tiny smile. "It's kinda weird, but I can get used to it."

"Is it ok if we go back inside?" Jackie asked, holding out her hand.

Eric took it and they walked back in to see Donna leaning back on her chair with an annoyed expression, while Fez and Kelso were eagerly leaning forward on their chairs. Jackie sat down next to Hyde while Eric went to stand next to Donna. "What going on?" Eric asked as he looked at the three of them.

Hyde was sitting down, completely relaxed. "These to idiots are waiting to see if I tell them how good Jackie is bed." Hyde said as he gave a quick glance at Jackie with an evil grin that he knows Jackie finds sexy. Jackie wanted to slap him, he knows that her biggest weakness is sex, and he was giving her a look that clearly stated he had waited to long for her all day and wanted her, right there, right now.

"I'm going to go see if the basement's empty." Jackie said as she quickly got up, trying avoid contact with Hyde. Hyde chuckled at this, he knew that Jackie was just trying to get away from him, whenever she does that, it usually means that she has a lot of built up sexual tension in her, so when they do have sex later that night, it'll be good, really good. Especially since it's a Saturday and they've barely even touched each other without getting interrupted.

"I'll go with you." Donna said as she followed Jackie to the basement.

Jackie grabbed a Popsicle before sitting down on the couch. Donna slowly sat down next to her. Jackie couldn't stand the silence, so she went to turn on the TV. She changed the channel until she found Saturday Night Live. She smiled and went to sit down next to Donna again.

Donna couldn't even pay attention to the hilarious skits, she had a million questions, and felt like her head was gonna explode. "Can I see your ring?" She asked. She wanted to start out a little bit simple with the questions, and then she would ask the big questions.

Jackie looked at her for a few seconds before slowly extending her hand to show Donna her ring. Eric asked Donna to marry him a week after Hyde asked Jackie to marry him. Donna's ring was petite like Jackie's, but Jackie's was a silver band, and it fit a bit better because Jackie's fingers are smaller then Donna's. Plus, Jackie's diamond was a bit bigger then Donna's. "Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked as she looked up at Jackie. Donna and Jackie had been friends, but they didn't have much in common, until Donna about found out about the real Jackie. Now they basically have everything in common, except for the fact that Jackie's a bit calmer about certain things then Donna is.

Jackie sighed and thought about it for a few seconds. Then the light bulb turned on. She had something to say that she really wanted to get off her back; she hasn't even told Hyde yet. "If I tell you a secret, will you forgive me for not telling you about my relationship with Steven?"

"It has to be a really good secret." Donna said as they both sat crisscross facing each other on the couch.

Jackie took a deep breath, put on a very serious face, leaned forward and said, "Cats are jerks."

Donna pushed her shoulder as Jackie just giggled. "Ha-ha. You wanna tell me the real secret now."

Jackie stopped her giggling, kept the smile on her face and said, "I'm pregnant."

Donna's eyes widened in shock, her mouth almost hit the floor, after ten seconds she said, "WHAT!!??"

"Three months already. Doctor said it might be twins." Jackie said with a little giggle.

Donna looked at her in shock. "WHAT!!??" Donna yelled again.

Jackie rolled her eyes and said, "Shush…You would think that someone like you would be a little more understanding. You were almost pregnant once."

"But it was a false alarm…You're really pregnant?" Donna said, a little less shocked, but still almost speechless.

Jackie nodded her head with roll of her eyes, "Yes Donna. I really am pregnant."

"You haven't told Hyde?" Donna asked as she leaned forward.

Jackie shook her head with a sad smile and said, "He's so much smarter then he thinks he is, and he's been thinking about going to NYU with me. His acceptance letter came in last week…I don't want him to start worrying about a baby, and I don't really think he wants one right now."

"Hyde's thinking about going to collage?" Donna asked, completely confused.

Jackie just nodded her head with a smile. "He's so much smarter then you think he is. He just doesn't apply himself to his full ability." What Jackie said was actually true. Hyde really got a 1300 on his SATs, but of course he lied to everyone about it, except Jackie of course.

"You think you know someone inside and out. Then they go and do something that shatters your entire belief system." Donna said with a shake of her head.

Jackie giggled and got up, but Donna pulled her back down. "What?" Jackie asked with a sigh.

"I forgive you." Donna said as she gave Jackie a hug.

Jackie was confused for a moment, but she returned the hug after a few seconds. She got up with and stretched a bit before saying, "Well, I'm going to go find Mr. Forman, he said he wanted to talk to us." Donna didn't really comprehend what she said; she was just staring at Jackie's stomach. "It's a baby Donna. Not an alien in me."

Donna snapped her head to the TV and turned her attention to the skits, but little did Jackie know that Donna was thinking of her own plans.

Jackie got up the stairs to see Kelso and Fez wrestling on the ground, Eric safely on a stool, and Hyde sitting on a stool next to him, very amused. "This is a…interesting scene." Jackie said with sarcasm as she stood between Hyde's legs.

Hyde put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his nose was nuzzling the back of her neck when he whispered, "Red wants to talk to us."

It didn't really answer her question, but she didn't care. She just nodded her head in attempt to forget the feeling of Hyde's breath on her neck. But when Hyde placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck she silently gasped while closing her eyes. They both completely forgot about the other people in the room and were suddenly in their own world. That happens a lot.

"That's hot." Kelso said after he and Fez got up from the ground. Making Hyde's lips freeze and immediately pull away from the back of her neck.

Fez was just staring at them. "You and Donna should be a little bit more affectionate towards each other in public." Fez said to Eric as he crossed his arms.

"Because of your 'needs'." Eric said as he used his hands to emphasize the quote on needs.

"Everyone out…Now." Red said as he and Kitty came in the kitchen. Everyone quickly moved to get out of the house, including Hyde and Jackie. "Not you two." Red said as he sat down.

"Oh right. Sorry, I forgot about the talk you wanted with us." Jackie said as she and Hyde sat down. That wasn't really true, she really wanted to get out of the house to have some much needed alone time with Hyde.

Kitty and Red stood in front of them, and before Red could say something, Kitty ran to Hyde and Jackie, giving them a huge hug while saying, "Please don't move away."

Hyde looked at Jackie to see her struggling to breathe. He himself was trying to breath. After a few seconds, Red pulled Kitty off them and said, "Kitty, go check on Eric." She turned to him with raised eye brows and Red quickly rephrased his sentence. "_Please_ go check on Eric."

Kitty looked at Red quizzically before going out the door. Red turned to the two people that were gasping for breath. "So…You're engaged." Red took a breath before continuing, "And you're moving to New York." Jackie and Hyde just nodded their heads, afraid to say anything else.

"Yep." Hyde said, straightening up, trying to look calm and Zen.

Red nodded his head before taking a breath and asking, "I heard that Jackie's going to NYU, and you're running your record shop there…That means I don't have to give you money right?"

They both just nodded their heads again. "Groves is a big success, and Jackie's also got a tutoring job that pays. We'll be fine Red." Hyde said as he kept his face straight.

Jackie gave a little smile when Red nodded his head approvingly. "I'm proud of you two…Out of the six of you basement morons, I knew you two would make it, or at least not be as big a dumbasses as the others."

Red held out his hand as Hyde and Jackie stood up, Hyde took it and they had a manly hand shake. Then he extended his hand to Jackie. She stood still for a second before enveloping him in a huge hug, without warning. Red stood awkward for a second before patting her on the back. "You're not leaving yet, so you don't need to get all mushy." Red said, pushing Jackie off him, slowly.

Jackie giggled when Kitty burst through the door with tears. She had a smile on and was slightly crying. "Oh Red, that was so beautiful." Kitty said as she gave Red an even bigger and much clingier.

Red looked over to Hyde and Jackie to see them trying to hold their laughter. Hyde was better at hiding it though. "Get out of here." Red said as he tried to push Kitty off him.

Hyde and Jackie quickly maneuvered around them and went to the basement.

Hyde pulled Jackie into his room and immediately closed his door and pushed her up against it, hard. "It's almost eight pm, and I've only kissed you once today." Hyde said as he moved his face closer and closer to hers.

Jackie looked into his baby blue eyes and then her gaze flicked to his lips, just like his did. He brushed his lips against hers, before he actually kissed her. Jackie responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Just as he was about to slip his tongue in her mouth, a loud knock came from the other side of his door.

Hyde groaned, very loudly and detached his lips from Jackie's. "This better be good." He said as he opened his door and Jackie sat down on his cot.

Eric and Donna went inside with huge smiles on their faces. "You guys are scaring me." Jackie said as Hyde sat down next to her on his cot.

Eric and Donna looked at each other with a bug grin before saying, "Guess what."

"What?" Hyde asked annoyed.

Eric slightly jumped and Donna's smile just widened. "We're going to New York City with you."

Hyde and Jackie's eyes widened. "Huh?" They asked in unison.

~*~

**I'm sooooooo sorry I took such a long time to update this. I've been really busy. Well, here it is, I hope you liked it, and the next one will be out when it come out.**


End file.
